


Young Hearts Dream High

by Shion669



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinen is a kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Yuto is his dad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669/pseuds/Shion669
Summary: переведено для WTF Yutoyama 2020
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	Young Hearts Dream High

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young Hearts Dream High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911694) by [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane). 



> переведено для WTF Yutoyama 2020

Работа банкиром заставляет Юто работать много часов в самых разных местах. И это сильно усложняет его жизнь отца-одиночки. Но Райя готов присматривать за его сыном сколько угодно, а их родители так сильно любят Юри, что постоянно хотят его баловать. Благодаря этому, а также помощи соседей, Юто может проводить на работе большую часть дня, не переживая о своем сыне.  
Однако, и из-за этого возникают сложности, его работа предполагает переезды. И он мог отказаться, действительно мог, и его бы поняли правильно, но Юто по природе своей амбициозный человек и хочет повышения. К тому же, это Токио. Там наверняка есть куча детских садов и нянь. Он справится.

— Привет! — говорит Юто, открывая входную дверь и видя за ней молодого человека. Очень привлекательного молодого человека, одетого в удобные черные спортивные штаны и бордовую рубашку с радугой. — Эмм, гхм…  
Парень ярко улыбается, вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки. Он действительно очень милый, его каштановые волосы выглядят очень мягкими и …  
— Привет, — он неловко машет рукой, кусая свои розовые губы, и это не должно выглядеть так… хорошо. — Я Рёске. Ямада Рёске, твоя няня. Эм… то есть, твоего сына. Я имею ввиду, что я не с тобой буду нянчиться. — Он смеется, его щеки краснеют. — Прости, просто ты… — Он качает головой и прочищает горло, прежде чем протянуть руку. — Я Ямада Рёске, новая няня Юри-чана.  
Юто сопротивляется глупому желанию ущипнуть его за щеки:  
— Да! Приятно познакомиться!  
Он открывает дверь шире, впуская Ямаду. Краем глаза он видит Юри, который широко улыбается сидя внизу лестницы. Его ребенок тоже очень милый. И он им гордится.  
— Извини, мы еще распаковываем вещи, поэтому тут беспорядок. И… — Юто предлагает Юри подойти ближе, что тот и делает. — Это Юри.  
Райя познакомил их по электронной почте, сказав, что Рёске друг одного из его друзей, поэтому обсуждение зарплаты и прочие нюансы обсуждались онлайн. Юто запоздало корит себя за то, что не попросил его фото. Чтобы подготовиться.  
Ямада кивает и опускается на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Юри.  
— Привет, — говорит он. — Я Рёске. Теперь я буду твоей няней.  
Юри ярко улыбается и низко кланяется, как его учил Райя.  
— Я Накаджима Юри! Мне 5 лет! — он поднимает одну руку показывая пять пальцев. — Приятно познакомиться, Рё-ниисан.  
«Ну, — подумал Юто. — Похоже, все получится».

***

Все складывается так хорошо, что даже пугает.  
Юри обращается к Ямаде так, будто тот — лучшее, что когда-либо существовало, и это удивительно. Юто был уверен, что рано или поздно у Юри будет истерика. Его сын любил своего дядю Райю, своих бабушку и дедушку и, особенно, свой прежний детский сад. Он был кем-то вроде всеобщего городского любимца. Ему просто нужно было улыбнуться старушке в стоиеновом магазинчике, чтобы получить бесплатные сладости. Его одноклассники приходили к ним, чтобы позвать его поиграть. Его любили все соседи. А Юри любил внимание.  
Поэтому Юто считал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Юри решит использовать свои большие глаза и попросит вернуться обратно. И Юто готовился к грядущему «апокалипсису», так сказать.  
Вот только он все не наступал.  
Не наступал, потому что Ямада Рёске — идеальная няня, посланная ему небесами. По крайней мере, Юто кажется именно так.  
— А потом, а потом Рё-чан нарисовал мне Арашей, всех пятерых! И позволил посмотреть DVD, который купил, и спел со мной. — Юри светится от счастья.  
Юто никогда не видел своего сына таким взволнованным кроме того случая, когда Райя сходил с ним на концерт и позаботился, что бы Оно пожал Юри руку.  
— Мне нравится Рё-чан, — решает Юри, кивая, и кладет в рот большую ложку картофельного пюре. Он жует, сверля Юто вдумчивым взглядом. — Мы должны его оставить.  
— Что, прости? — моргает Юто.  
Юри мило морщит нос, будто испытывая раздражение или разочарование.  
— Я сказал, — повторяет громким нетерпеливым тоном. — Мне нравится Рё-чан. Мы должны его оставить.  
— Сын, — начал Юто, наклоняясь вперед. — Ты не можешь просто «оставить» человека. Люди не игрушки.  
— Я знаю, — Юри отвечает слишком раздраженно для пятилетнего ребенка, разговаривающего со своим отцом — Но тебе он тоже нравится, поэтому ты можешь просто попросить его остаться.  
— Мне… что?! — Юто заикается, его щеки краснеют. — Вовсе нет!  
Юри хихикает. Он действительно раздражающе милый, и Юто благодарен за это и в то же время опасается из-за этого.  
— Папа, — говорит Юри строгим тоном, который, вероятно, слышал от соседских тетушек. — Он тебе нравится. Ты на него пялишься. А пялиться можно только на человека, который тебе нравится. Ты сам так говорил.  
Это когда он такое вообще говорил?! В прошлом Юто подвел эту семью. Он стонет и качает головой.  
— Я не пялюсь, — медленно объясняет он. — Я просто очень рад, что ты хорошо ладишь со своей няней. — Протянув руку, он гладит сына по голове. — Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком.  
Юри нахмурился и надулся, полностью игнорируя похвалу и сосредоточившись на первой части заявления Юто:  
— В первый день! Когда ты открыл дверь!  
Ох. Тогда. Юто надеется, что он не покраснел.  
— Я тогда просто удивился, вот и все. — Насколько странно, что он обсуждает это со своим пятилетним сыном? Очень странно.  
Юри выглядит так, будто не поверил ни единому его слову, и многострадально вздыхает.  
— Хорошо, — уступает он и тихо жует несколько минут. Затем, когда Юто подумал, что разговор окончен, он добавляет. — Я все равно считаю, что мы должны его оставить.  
А затем он начинает рассказывать о некоем Хикаре-чане, у которого были самые крутые водяные ружья, будто разговора о Ямаде не было.

***

В течение нескольких следующих дней Юто наслаждался тишиной. Юри больше не упоминал об этом разговоре и Ямада про него ничего не знал. Все было хорошо.  
У них сформировался распорядок дня. Юто и Юри вместе завтракают и идут в детский сад Юри. Он находится всего в десяти минутах ходьбы от их дома по дороге на станцию, и поэтому Юто выбрал именно это учреждение. Юри остается в саду до обеда, после чего его забирает Ямада и отводит домой, где они играют, пока Юто не возвращается к ужину. Юто часто просит Ямаду остаться поужинать с ними, поскольку он уверен, что к этому времени тот устал и голоден. Сначала Ямада вежливо отказывался, слишком смущенный, чтобы есть со своим работодателем. Но Юри всегда получал, что хотел. И этот случай не был исключением.  
Через две недели по их новой договоренности Ямада оставался на ужин минимум три раза в неделю.  
Юто хотел бы сказать, что преодолел свое первоначальное влечение к няне и совсем его не подавляет, но это было бы ложью.

***

Все меняется в тот день, когда он решает вернуться домой пораньше. Он только что подписал договор с новой компанией, и это заняло меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Поэтому он решил провести это время с сыном. Сходить куда-нибудь поесть, возможно, Ямада согласится присоединиться к ним.  
В тот момент, когда он открывает дверь, то слышит голоса из комнаты Юри. Не говорящие, а поющие. И судя по всему, это может быть связано с танцами. Он тихо закрывает дверь и на цыпочках идет к комнате Юри, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия. Если это пел и танцевал Ямада, то он хотел это увидеть.  
Добравшись до двери, он слышит, как красивый голос поет «Love So Sweet» Арашей. Слегка толкает дверь и, заглянув внутрь, видит Ямаду и своего сына в блестящих жакетах, наподобие тех, в которых выступают Араши. Они оба держат в руках игрушечные микрофоны и танцуют перед камерой на столе. Это видеокамера и весьма хорошая, а не просто старая семейная реликвия.  
Когда песня заканчивается, Ямада машет рукой на камеру. Юто не может видеть выражение его лица со своего места, но он уверен, что Рёске улыбается той яркой улыбкой, которой улыбается, когда устал, но счастлив. Двухсотваттная улыбка на губах и пот блестит на лбу, делая его похожим на кинозвезду. Юто может видеть Юри. У него такая же улыбка, полная счастья. Юто хочется зайти внутрь и сфотографировать их. Но там уже есть камера, и ему нужно выяснить, почему они снимают.  
— Это была песня группы Араши «Love So Sweet». Многие из вас просили эту песню. И я планировал это видео, когда ко мне подошел Юри-чан и спросил, может ли он ко мне присоединиться. Правда, он милый?  
Юри перекатывается с пятки на носок, радуясь комплименту. Юто думает, что его сын сейчас самый милый и это нечестно, потому что он должен быль таким перед своим отцом.  
— В общем, мы попросим разрешение у его папы показать его талант миру, и если вы увидите это в сети, значит, мы сможем делать что-нибудь еще. Вам нужно будет написать в комментариях, какую песню вы хотели бы услышать от нас в следующий раз. — Ямада указывает на камеру и Юри повторяет его движение. А после они оба подмигивают.  
Юто очень сильно хочет это видео. Он хочет показать его своим родителям, брату и всему городу. Он хочет заплатить кинотеатру, чтобы его показывали на выходных. Эти двое просто чертовски очаровательны.  
— Полезный совет: Юри-чан фанат Араши, — Ямада смотрит вниз на Юри с нежной улыбкой. И от нее у Юто больно в груди. — Верно?  
— Да! — Юри подходит ближе к камере, наклоняет голову вправо, что выглядит невинно, но Юто видел это движение много раз и понимает что оно просчитано. Юри складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и смотрит в камеру. — Я могу исполнить любую песню Араши! Обещаю! Я буду очень-очень стараться, поэтому, пожалуйста?..  
— И снято! — Ямада счастливо улыбается.  
Юри поворачивается к Ямаде с широкой улыбкой и поднимает ладошку в жесте «дай пять», но он видит Юто, его глаза расширяются и он восклицает «Папа!». Он выглядит испуганным и взволнованным, ни следа от прежней уверенности. Юто ненавидит это выражение на лице сына. Его сын — самый уверенный мальчик во всей Японии и он всегда должен быть счастлив.  
— Привет! — произносит он с ободряющей улыбкой — Я вроде как все слышал. — Юто идет вперед и взъерошивает волосы сына. — У тебя очень хорошо получилось. Много тренировался?  
Выражение лица Юри сменилось с беспокойства на абсолютную радость.  
— Ага! — отвечает он, кивая с энтузиазмом. — Я практиковался часами. Рё-чан говорит, что я естественный!  
Юто переводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы увидеть Ямаду, который наблюдает за ним своим нечитаемым взглядом. Глаза смотрят слишком пристально, а губы сжимаются в линию. Юто вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
— Э-э, — заикается Ямада, краснея. — Прости?  
— Нет, нет! Ты не должны говорить «прости»! Ты должен сказать «Да, Юри-чан идеален» — Юри тянет его за рукав и требовательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
Ямада смеется от удивления.  
— Да, да, Юри-сама прекрасен. Он естественный. — Он похлопывает Юри по голове, а затем смотрит в глаза Юто. — Ты же знаешь, что я не стал бы публиковать это без твоего разрешения, верно? Я собирался спросить у тебя.  
— Ты же скажешь «да», папа? — Юри смотрит щенячьим взглядом, гораздо увереннее, когда он понял, что Юто не злится. — Это моя мечта.  
Это действительно так. Юри, с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Араши на Music Station, когда ему было три года, влюбился в эту группу. Их песни помогли ему научиться читать. Юри всегда был умным (Райя настаивает, чтобы ему проверили IQ, когда Юри исполнится шесть лет, потому что все в семье думают, что он может быть гением), но когда ему что-то нравится, это делает его учебный процесс намного проще. По этой же причине у Юри есть успехи в спорте. Юто видел, как он вращался много раз и никогда не падал. (Его пугает, как быстро растет его ребенок, насколько хорошо у него получается все, что он делает. Юто горд и напуган, но это его обычное состояние, когда дело доходит до воспитания сына.)  
Когда воспитатели Юри спрашивают его, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет, он расправляет грудь и гордо восклицает:  
— Я стану айдолом!  
Некоторые думают, что это позор, пустая трата времени такого умного ребенка, но Юто просто гордится. Его сын может быть кем захочет, и если он хочет быть айдолом, Юто не станет ему в этом препятствовать. Вместо этого он всегда хочет быть его опорой.  
— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Юто. Он слышит, как Ямада вздыхает с облегчением, напряжение уходит из его плеч. — Мир заслуживает того, чтобы увидеть талант Юри.  
Юри улыбается своей огромной счастливой улыбкой, которая выглядит очень мило, и когда Юто смотрит в сторону, он видит Ямаду с улыбкой, которая такая же счастливая, но с оттенком чего-то теплого, и это заставляет Юто беспомощно улыбаться в ответ.

***

Позднее вечером Ямада объясняет, что у него есть аккаунт на YouTube, где он публикует видео о том, как он поет, танцует или готовит еду. Он довольно известен и имеет солидное число подписчиков. Он также признается, что говорил о Юри в своих видео, и бормочет, что также немного говорил о Юто. (Это не так уж и важно, правда, Ямада не должен смущаться по этому поводу. Юто просто счастлив, что они являются настолько важной частью жизни Ямады, что тот рассказывает о них этим своим подписчикам.).  
— Я хотел работать в этом бизнесе, начиная со средней школы, — пояснил он с красными щеками. — Вот почему я так делаю.  
Юри ухмыльнулся и обнял руку Ямады, восклицая:  
— Мы тоже!  
(Возможно, Юто нужно проверить свое сердце, потому что они так милы, что на это больно смотреть.)

***

Просмотры видео просто зашкалили.  
— Это удивительно, — говорит Ямада Юто, когда Юри уже спал. Он остался, чтобы поговорить о видео и о его последствиях, поэтому Юто действительно нужно было внимательно все выслушать. Это будущее его ребенка. Он не должен позволять возбужденной улыбке Ямады и его сверкающим глазам отвлекать его. — У него в пять раз больше просмотров, чем у любого моего видео, и они продолжают расти! Юри-чан — хит! — Он беззаботно смеется. — Но пока не говори ему об этом. Он сам должен это увидеть.  
Юто чувствует гордость, пробегающую по его венам. Его сын стал хитом. Его собственная плоть и кровь! Любимый всеми! Ладно, когда дело доходит до Юри, это не новость, но есть кое-что особенное в том, чтобы знать, что случайные незнакомцы в Интернете хотят видеть его талант, даже если они ничего о нем не знают. Очарование Юри распространилось по всей Японии. Юто чувствует себя очень гордым.  
— Спасибо, что сделал это для него. Он будет очень счастлив, — говорит он с улыбкой.  
— Я ничего не делал! — Ямада качает головой, широко раскрыв глаза. — Твой сын до абсурдного мил и хорош во всем, что делает. Он рано или поздно привлек бы к себе внимание.  
— В любом случае, ты помог, — пожимает плечами Юто. Это действительно так. Ямада постоянно и стабильно присутствует в их новой жизни, что-то вроде краеугольного камня. Он помог больше, чем Юто может сосчитать.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. — За все, что ты сделал.  
Юто никогда не видел своего ребенка таким счастливым. Он думает, что Ямада не понимает, насколько это важно для него.  
Щеки Ямады покраснели от смущения.  
— Во всяком случае, я думаю, что привлекательность Юри повысила ценность моего аккаунта, — говорит он, смеясь. — Я очень благодарен.  
— О-о? — Юто поднимает бровь. — Вот почему ты все это затеял, да? — дразнит он.  
— Нет! — Ямада сразу качает головой, непреклонно и искренне. — Я действительно обожаю твоего сына, а ты… — Он замолкает, широко раскрыв глаза. Опускает взгляд на пол и прикусывает губу. — С ним весело играть, — неловко продолжает он. — Мне нравится оставаться здесь. — Он глубоко вздохнул, поднял взгляд и легкомысленно добавил: — оплата тоже неплохая.  
Юто думает, что мог бы услышать то, что не было сказано, если сильнее прислушаться. Вместо этого он смотрит в сторону комнаты своего сына и слушает тишину.

***

— Я думаю, что мы должны снимать на улице, — говорит Юри в середине обеда, через несколько недель после первого видео. Они сделали еще три, и все они тоже были хитами. Его ребенок — сенсация YouTube'а. Юто немного ошеломлен всем этим. — Хикари-чан и Кей-чан тоже хотят присоединиться.  
— Сначала они должны спросить у своих родителей, — напоминает ему Юто. — Ты не можешь сам решать такие вещи.  
Юри не выглядит впечатленным:  
— Папа, конечно, я уже спросил об этом. — Он вздыхает, маленькие плечи резко поднимаются и опускаются. — Рё-чан, мы сможем, верно? У нас все получится?  
Ямада смотрит на Юто, невербально спрашивая разрешения, поэтому Юто кивает и пожимает плечами. У него выходные, так что он не против, если это порадует Юри.  
— Мы сможем, если их родители согласны, — осторожно говорит Ямада. — Я могу спросить Харуну, если хочешь.  
— Харуна? — Юто вопросительно поднимает бровь. Последнее, что он слышал из их историй: Кея воспитывает дядя по имени Дайки, а у Хикару (хотя Юри настаивает на том, чтобы называть его Хикари) есть два отца. Никто никогда не упоминал Харуну.  
— Подруга, — рассеянно отвечает Ямада, все его внимание сосредоточено на том, чтобы разрезать мясо на кусочки для Юри. — Она была моим кохаем в старшей школе.  
Юто моргает, ошарашенный новостью.  
— Т-твоя … — Он заикается и злится на себя из-за этого. — Твоя девушка? Ты никогда не упоминал…  
— Что? — Ямада вскидывает голову, удивленно смотря на Юто.  
— Ты сказал «подруга», верно?  
— Я имел в виду, что она подруга Дай-чана, дяди Ино-чана? — Ямада недоуменно нахмурил брови, глядя на Юто с таким выражением, будто не был уверен, почему тот вообще спрашивает об этом. Затем он улыбается. Легкой улыбкой, в которой, по-видимому, больше смысла, чем Юто мог понять. — Я бы сказал тебе, если бы она была у меня, — он пожимает плечами, глядя на Юто с вызовом в глазах. — В смысле, девушка.  
Юто смотрит вниз и делает вид, что не понимает. Юри тяжело вздыхает и начинает говорить о том, какая классная новая драма Оно.

***

— Папа, — Юри сидит рядом с ним на диване, скрестив ноги и лицом к нему вместо телевизора. — Врать нехорошо.  
— Я знаю это, малыш. Я тебя этому научил. — Юто продолжает смотреть мультфильм, который он выбрал на сегодня. (Он — тот, кто настаивает на просмотре детских шоу, потому что когда пульт у Юри, он все время смотрит айдол-шоу. И Юто беспокоится, что Юри слишком сосредоточен на них и никогда не оценит хорошего супер сентая. Ребенок должен обучится тонкостям японской культуры.)  
— Если ты это знаешь, то тебе не следует врать. — Юри кладет маленькие руки на щеки Юто, пытаясь заставить его взглянуть на себя. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Выражение лица Юто смягчается, и он обнимает сына.  
— Я счастлив.  
— Ты мог бы быть счастливее, — настаивает Юри.  
— Я достаточно счастлив с тобой, — говорит Юто, ставя точку в разговоре.  
Юри заставляет Юто тренироваться под всю «Guts!» вместе с ним в качестве наказания.

***

Съемки на открытом воздухе были назначены на субботу, после особенно плохой недели. Юто был завален бумажной работой из-за того, что налоговая инспекция провела внезапную проверку, а терпение его начальства иссякло. Все в офисе ходили на цыпочках, атмосфера была очень нервной. Хуже того, Юри были нужны некоторых вещи для его будущего Дня семьи в школе, а Юто не мог пока позаботиться об этом, поэтому Юри выглядел грустным и злым, что в итоге вылилось в истерику перед сном. Это была чертовски плохая неделя.  
Юто просыпается от внезапного тепла солнечного света, струящегося через его окно. Он открывает глаза и видит Ямаду в фартуке, открывающего занавески и напевающего «Garasu no Shounen» под нос. Это сон?  
Очень хороший сон. В воздухе пахнет блинами, кровать теплая и удобная, а Ямада выглядит очаровательно.  
— Юто-кун, — зовет Ямада, подходя ближе. — Юри-чан с остальными. Я приготовил завтрак.  
Юто открывает глаза, несколько раз моргает и приходит к выводу, что это реальность. Потому что если это был сон, Ямада, идущий к его кровати, так бы не сказал.  
— М-м-м? — стонет он, все еще не в силах говорить от удивления. — Что?  
Ямада смеется, толкая его руку:  
— Ты должен проснуться. Уже 11 часов.  
— Что?! — Юто садится и сразу же жалеет об этом, чувствуя пульсацию в голове — Больно …  
Кровать слегка проседает, когда Ямада садится на край, слишком близко к нему:  
— Ты в порядке? Можешь просто остаться здесь. Я принесу тебе завтрак.  
Слишком рано, определенно. Слишком рано, чтобы эта фантазия сбылась.  
— Тьфу, — он стонет, затем мрачно качает головой. — Нет, я могу встать, не хочу тебя беспокоить.  
Ямада бросает на него этот взгляд, тот, которым он смотрел на Юто последние недели, тот, в котором смесь нежности и раздражения.  
— Мне не сложно, — говорит он, закатывая глаза. — Если ты заболеешь, тебя уволят, а у меня не будет зарплаты, — добавляет он с ухмылкой.  
— Я нравлюсь тебе только из-за денег, — смеется Юто и игриво пихает его в бок.  
— Это правда, — торжественно говорит Ямада, а затем разрушает эффект, громко смеясь и пихая его в ответ. — Просто сиди тут, я принесу тебе завтрак.  
Юто кивает:  
— Я пью кофе…  
— С большим количеством сахара и одной ложкой сливок, я знаю, — с улыбкой бросает Ямада, выходя из комнаты.

***

Они приезжают к дому Ариоки в 13:00, с большим количеством извинений и кучей печенья в качестве взятки для Юри.  
Дайки на мгновение бросает на Юто оценивающий взгляд, а затем хлопает его по спине и говорит:  
— Хочешь увидеть фотографии Ямады в его многочисленных костюмах для прослушивания?  
Ямада пытается остановить его, но Харуна крепко держит его за руку и напоминает, что дети должны потренироваться в танце со своим мастером перед съемкой. Иноо и Юри тянут его за руку и смотрят на него умоляющими глазами.  
Юто решает, что ему нравится семья Ариока.

***

Однажды вечером Ямада усыпляет Юри, напевая ему «Niji». Даже стоя у двери, Юто чувствует эмоции в песне. Ноты так красиво текут в воздухе, заставляя его закрыть глаза, чтобы насладиться им.  
Он открывает глаза только тогда, когда слышит шаги Ямады.  
— Привет, — говорит Ямада приглушенным голосом. — Длинный вечер?  
Сегодня днем Юто написал Ямаде, что ему, возможно, придется уложить Юри спать, потому что Юто не будет дома до вечера.  
— Да, — кивает он. — В банке проверки и… — он делает неопределенный жест, пытаясь охватить все, и повторяет, — да.  
Ямада подходит ближе, встает на цыпочки и, улыбаясь, растрепывает волосы Юто.  
— Ты хорошо поработал, — тихо говорит он. — Ты молодец.  
Он отступает назад, глаза блестят от удовольствия.  
— Я не Юри, — бормочет Юто, несмотря на то, что чувствует себя уже лучше, будто напряжение в спине ослабевает после долгого дня. Он поворачивается в сторону и идет к гостиной. — Хочешь кофе, прежде чем уйти?  
— Нет, спасибо. — Ямада опускается на диван, вздыхая.  
— Устал?  
Ямада закрывает глаза и кладет голову на спинку дивана.  
— Немного. Не так сильно, как ты. — Он зевает и как бы между делом добавляет — На выходных я буду работать моделью.  
— Хм?  
— Просто предупреждаю, — отвечает Ямада, пожимая плечами. — Ближайшее время я буду занят каждые выходные. По-видимому, очарование Юри заставило людей понять, насколько очарователен я.  
— Ты всегда был очарователен, — говорит Юто, не задумываясь, просто озвучивая это как факт.  
— Да, конечно, расскажи это моим новым фолловерам, которые продолжают требовать Юри-чана, — хмурится Ямада, надувшись.  
Юто сопротивляется желанию ткнуть его в щеку.  
— Он пятилетний ребенок, который может танцевать и петь лучше всех, конечно, он привлекает внимание.  
— У него очень хорошо получается дарить людям спокойствие, верно? — Ямада открывает глаза и смотрит на него.  
— Он мой сын. Трудно заметить что-то еще помимо его великолепия.  
Ямада усмехается, снова закрывая глаза. Какое-то время тихо, и Юто не может не задать вопрос, который давно его мучил:  
— А это нормально? Продолжать снимать Юри в твоих видео?  
— Я люблю Юри-чана, — говорит Ямада с теплотой в голосе. — И он пользуется большей популярностью, даже чем я. Он рожден для этого и он это знает. Я… я более чем рад предложить ему такой шанс. — Он улыбается, честно и легко, без тени опасности. — Кроме того, благодаря ему у меня стало больше подписчиков. И у меня больше работы в качестве модели. Юри-чан — это благословение.  
«Да, — думает Юто. — И ты тоже».

***

Все становится на свои места накануне Дня семьи в детском саду. Группа Юри будет исполнять короткий мюзикл, и Юри был выбран в качестве главного героя, поэтому он непреклонен: все, кого он любит, будут в саду в этот день. К сожалению, это небольшое мероприятие, и у них было только два билета, один для Юто и один для Райи. Честно говоря, Юто знает, что Юри может получить еще билеты: либо от своего учителя, либо от своих одноклассников. Юто знает, насколько силен дар убеждения Юри. Он испытывал его на себе уже пять лет, но иммунитета у него все еще не было.  
— Думаю, Рё-чан должен прийти, — говорит Юри, раздраженно скрестив руки. — Ты семья. А это семейный день.  
Ямада нежно улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.  
— Это для кровных родственников, верно? Будет странно, если я приду.  
Юто думает, что это не будет странно, это будет так же, как и всякий раз, когда Ямада остается обедать с ними или ходит гулять с ними по выходным. Это будет хорошо, просто идеально. Но он не говорит об этом вслух. Он достаточно глубоко увяз в этом, нет необходимости озвучивать. Он недостаточно эгоистичен, чтобы рисковать тем, что у них есть, тем, что есть у Юри с ними обоими прямо сейчас, ради чего-то столь неважного, как его собственные чувства.  
— Это не будет странно! — восклицает Юри, на его лице появляется первые признаки истерики. — Ты семья. — Он нахмурился и упрямо скрестил руки, и Юто посмеялся бы над выражением его лица, если бы он не испытывал такие же сильного чувства по этому поводу. — Харуна-чан Кей-чана придет.  
Он смотрит на Ямаду так, словно его предали. Ямада терпеливо улыбается и качает головой.  
— Харуна-чан выйдет замуж за дядю Кей-чана, поэтому скоро они станут семьей.  
— Тогда просто женись на моем папе! — Юри выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет. — Он тебе нравится! Ты ему нравишься! — Он опускает руки вниз, и да, это истерика. — Папа! — он смотрит на Юто, большие слезы падают из его глаз.  
— Малыш, — тихо говорит Юто, вставая и обходя стол, чтобы добраться до него. Он стягивает Юри со стула и берет его на руки, хотя сейчас тот старше, объятия не такие идеальные, как раньше. (Юто думает, что он всегда будет рядом, потому, что его руки были созданы, чтобы держать сына, когда он плачет, независимо от того, насколько большим он становится.) — Я же говорил, не так ли? Ты не можешь просто оставлять у себя людей. Они не игрушки.  
— Но ведь он семья, правда? — бормочет Юри ему в грудь, крепко сжав его шею, и добавляет, как запоздалую мысль, но со всем упрямством, которое у него было. — И он тебе нравится.  
Юто смотрит через плечо сына на Ямаду, который тоже встал и вопросительно смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Да, — почти шепотом отвечает он своему сыну. Но Юто мог видеть реакцию Ямады, как он замер и как вопрос в его глазах превращается в надежду. Юто внезапно пораженно осознает, что он не один это чувствовал. Он знает, что давно это заметил, но никогда не давал себе надежду ради Юри. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Но Ямада принес так много хорошего в их жизнь, и, возможно, все будет хорошо.  
— Ты — семья, — говорит Юто, и для него это звучит как «я люблю тебя».  
Это начало.

(Десять лет спустя Юто и Ямада наблюдают, держась за руки, как улыбка Юри захватывает сердца всех в Tokyo Dome.)


End file.
